Desolate Consummation
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: She fought for Rin's innocence, ignoring her own defilement. For that Sesshoumaru takes her into the deepest folds of the demonic society where he attempts to help Kagome heal her wounds. How can she though when his world is a darker place then her own?
1. Scarlet Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

**_Pairing_**

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: She had been brutalized, her small form doing everything it could to protect his ward from sharing her fate and for that he was forever in her debt and swore to do all he could bring back the miko that offered bright smiles and ceery laughter.  
><em>

**Something Desolate Consummation  
>Chapter One: Scarlet Flowers [Prologue]<strong>

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE IN DETAIL!**

**Chapter Song::** 'Disasterology' - Pierce the Veil  
><em>"Can we create something beautiful and destroy it?"<em>

x . . . . x

Tears leaked solemnly from wide, cerulean eyes. Her pouty lips were parted as her ebony hair fell across her cheeks, sticking to her pale flesh with blood, sweat, and tears. She was on her stomach, her rear high within the air, as grubby hands groped and clutched her body. Her voice had grown hoarse with her relentless screaming and her clothing had been torn from her body in the men's pursuit of the thing they wanted most. Her nostrils were filled with the bitter scent of sweat and seed and she had long since vomited the contents within her stomach. Her fingers were buried within the cool grass, pressed into the earth, as though taking as much strength as she could from Mother Nature.

The blue hakamas she had worn were discarded somewhere she couldn't see and her bow and arrow had been snapped. Her body jerked with each painful thrust and something low within her twisted darkly at every low grunt and chuckle she heard within the vicinity. Her face was being rubbed raw with the way it was pressed against the root of the tree before her and the position the man had her in hurt in more ways then one. His pounding became relentless as blood seeped from her maidenly core and as he spilled his seed along her back, another man took his place, and the process began anew.

They had come from the darkness, ten or so men, more then she could handle. They had grabbed her and forced her to submit though she fought with everything she had until finally, they had pinned her down and took what they wanted. She hurt all over and she felt so dirty, so _disgustingly_ dirty. She wanted to seep into a hot spring and stay until all the dirtiness had been scrubbed from her body, her _soul_. Her tears once again filled her eyes and this time she was pushed into a different position, her hands being held above her head as she was put on her back.

She allowed her eyes to stare into the man above her, his own eyes closed with rapture as he thrust into her body. Tears streaked along her cheeks, falling into her hair as the bandit continued to take his pleasure using the shell that housed her battered soul. There were few sounds except for the wet suction of his pounding and the grunts and moans. There were few whispering here and there and a few more stroking themselves as they watched the show and waited for their turn. Her horror had turned to numbness and her numbness had been her salvation.

She was creature that felt keenly and she sure has _hell_ did not want to feel this. When it was over and if she was alive then she knew it would be an entirely different thing. She had no doubt that everything she was suppressing now would come out full force.

She had lost count of the men that had touched her but she was constantly looking into their cruel faces, memorizing every detail of her humiliation.

Her eyes were always moving along the men, trying to see if there was a way she could get loose and run but none of the bandits seemed to be that careless until this one.

Yes, Kagome was broken, but she was not yet dead and that was all that mattered as the man covered her with his rank physique.

His bulk was heavy upon her petite body, his sweat slicking her form and she gagged. His engorged member filled her and tore at her inner, abused walls and bruises had already formed along her inner thighs. Her breasts, bare to the world, were covered in bite marks along with her legs. She felt like she had been attacked by a rabid animal which these men were closer to being then ningen. The man's grip on her wrists slackened as he pumped harder and faster and her eyes caught the glint of metal in the little sunlight that streamed through the leaves.

Her cerulean gaze sparked with an inner light for just a moment as she waited.

The man had thought her in shock which meant a lack of threat. As his hands fell from her wrists and gripped her waist to control his speed and hold her still, when his eyes closed in ecstasy as he grunted his release into her body she struck. Her fingers gripped the handle of the knife that lay in sash along his midsection and in one smooth motion she brought it to his neck where she dug the blade into his jugular. Before anyone could realize what was happening, blood had splattered horrifically along her face and her partially nude torso, and the body had fallen to the side. Kagome pushed herself to a standing position quickly though her bruised body quickly protested and she ran.

Several curses followed and pushed her legs, hearing their lumbering foot-steps running after her.

Her breathing was ragged and her legs burned with exertion and pain from cuts given to her by under brush. The soles of her feet slowly cut with every step she took until she could feel the warmth of her blood coating her feet and the dirt stinging along the fresh wounds. She felt like a rabbit being hunted by wolves and the fear within her heart pounded through her. She could almost feel their disgusting breath on her neck, stirring the hair at the nape with each lungful of air that was released.

The knife clutched within her hand pressed into her palm, a soothing but frightening weight.

She had seconds before they would gain on her but she she pushed herself to new heights and begged and prayed that Kami would help her in some way.

A hand gripped her own and she was pulled to the ground. A hoarse scream fell passed her chapped lips and she felt the twigs and bushes scrape her sides as the man brought back a meaty hand and slapped her soundly across the face to the point where she saw stars. She lashed out blindly with the knife and his cry of pain was satisfaction to her ears. She pushed herself to a sitting position and when the sound of footsteps came closer she was once again running.

"Fucking _bitch_!" a growl called after her. "I was gonna let the whore live but not anymore!"

Pursuit began again and soon her legs gave out beneath her and she tumbled to the ground. Red obscured her vision as she lay sprawled within a field of crimson flowers. She dazedly lifted herself onto her hands knees, her arms trembling with both fear and over exertion. In that moment she had a minor epiphany. She was meant to die like this. Not a warrior or a miko. She was meant to die as a simple woman raped and murdered. The aroma of the lovely flowers covered up the scent of blood that caked her and she sighed.

At least she would die in a place of beauty. Her keen ears caught the sound of branches breaking in the direction she had come from and tears once again rose in her eyes though she refused to let them fall. She was exhausted and her strength had left her. Her eyes hardened and she promised herself to take as many of the men with her as she could. She would not go down without a fight no matter how heavy her arms and legs felt.

A small gasp caught her attention and Kagome looked up to see warm brown eyes gazing into her own. Cerulean orbs widened in horror and immediate recognition as she stared at the young girl no more then eleven. The cracking limbs and moving foliage came closer and the miko with renewed strength stood no matter how much body protested the action. Her dying was one thing but an innocent life was another. The scenarios flashed before her mind and none of them ended well. The little girl before her would not end up hurt like she had.

These men had _no _honor, not like the little girls guardian, and they were not above raping one so small.

"Rin-chan." she murmured as she pushed her heavy arms at the girl, urging her to her flee. "Run - run quickly! Go to Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"K-Kagome-sama! You're hurt! Let me help you." The footsteps came closer and Rin's small hands fluttered over her hurt form, trying to help her. Kagome sobbed softly and she gripped the girls arm and tried to run with her no matter how her body screamed.

"Please, Rin-chan! Go! There are bad people about to come here! _Please_!" Rin nodded her head though her own tears filled her eyes at the broken form covered with blood, Rin began to run, looking blindly for her protector. It was not unusual for Rin to be left alone while Sesshoumaru scouted but normally Jaken and Ah-Un with her. Sesshoumaru had need for the two headed dragon this time and Jaken had gone to hunt for dinner.

The men broke into the clearing and Rin was too late leaving. They caught sight of her and immediately took off in pursuit. Kagome turned her body ran toward the oncoming men that were attempting to run after the little girl. Their gazes were hungry and lustful and there was no way Kagome could let them hurt the innocent child. She brought the knife to one of the thugs and embedded it deep within his gut. The man grunted and she pulled it out as he fell to his knees. She screamed as she leaped with what little strength her burning body allowed her and landed on another man's back. As she brought the knife upon his skull and pushed it into the brain a third man ran by and fell into the forestry that Rin had fled into.

"_Rin_!" she screamed as one of the other bandits came up behind the miko and gripped her arms. He stepped on her hand and she heard bone crack beneath the force as the knife fell away. Rin's scream filled the air and Kagome's voice, hoarse, raw, once again came forth as the young girl was brought thrashing and crying. The miko fought against the arms that held her captive, tears flying from her eyes as she writhed, trying to make it to the sobbing young girl's side.

"It seems we have some dessert, eh boys?" the man holding her arms chuckled and a cry went up around the bandits. "I don't think she knows what's happenin'! Let's show her what to expect." He growled, black eyes connecting with Rin's tear filled, chovolate orbs. A man made his way toward Kagome and he dropped his pants with a laugh.

"Watch kid, and learn. If you do good, we might keep you around as a toy." the man holding Rin's arms growled lowly. Kagome screeched as another man gripped her arms above her head and pushed her face into the ground, her gaze on Rin. Another grabbed Kagome's legs as the man that dropped his pants settled himself between her thighs. Horror filled Rin's eyes as the man adjusted and thrust himself within.

"Close your eyes Rin, please just close your eyes and hum_ a song_." Kagome did not want the young child to see her fate and she didn't want her to have to hear the sounds that accompanied such defilement. Tears were fueled faster as Rin did as she was told between heart wrenching sobs. Kagome cried out in pain, her knuckles white, her fingers gripped tightly within her hand as the thrusting became rigorous. One of the men became over eager and made his way to Rin, his fingers touching her collar bone slowly. "Don't touch her! Don't touch her you fucking _bastard_!"

She lashed out and the man holding her hands released them as she bit into his thumb, drawing blood and taking a chunk of flesh. She spat it out and she turned, bringing her non-broken hand to hit the man thrusting into her in the face. Her nails gouged into an eye and he fell back with animal like yowl. The other man holding her legs fell back as the one holding his eyes fell atop of him. Kagome reached for the knife, pushed herself up and ran at the man that touched Rin's collar bone and was slowly creeping further down.

"Crazy _bitch_!" he screamed as the blade sunk into his arm, he back handed her and she fell to the ground, the blade falling away once again as she was forced with another man atop her. He brought a hand to punch her in the cheek and she cried out in pain.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin sobbed softly as Kagome once again thrashed wildly against the man. She had to get Rin out of there no matter the cost! She was desperate! Her vision was clouding over and she fought against the darkness that threatened to claim her. Blood gushed over her form as the grip on her body slackened until it completely disappeared. Through her cloudy vision, a stark white figure stood before her and a blinding flash of green filled the area.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome murmured softly as a smile curled her cracked lips, knowing Rin was safe.

The darkness took her and small hands once again fluttered over her form.

.

The scent of blood weighted heavily in the air and at the time it had been of no consequence as he made his way toward camp. This was the Warring States era, after all, blood was _always _in the air. It became an issue when the scent began to get stronger as he made his way toward the clearing he had left Jaken and Rin. Amber eyes narrowed as he strained his hearing to block out all sounds other then ones from his camp. Laughter filled the air, dark, malicious along with soft feminine sobs that did not belong to his ward.

They narrowed further and the being wasted no time when his ward's voice filled the air, a high pitched scream calling out a name he vaguely recognized. _"Kagome-sama_!" The taiyoukai growled as he used all of his speed to make it to the camp in mere seconds. His vision clouded red when he saw a man gripping Rin tightly, tears cascading down her flushed cheeks. His whip lashed out, tearing the head from the body of the male, blood soaking the little girl. His gaze followed Rin's terrified sight and his nose wrinkled with disgust as he observed a young woman being brutalized before his ward. Again his whip lashed out, the man falling apart in two as gore soaked the woman on the ground. He made his way toward Rin whom had thrown herself upon the older girl and was busily trying to estimate the severity of any wounds she may have sustained.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." the young woman whispered before her eyes closed and he took a long look at her face, vaguely wondering how she knew his name. He tried to breathe in her scent but his stomach recoiled with the action as seed, blood, and despair soaked within her skin.

"Are you alright, Rin?" the taiyoukai inquired and Rin's trembling hands tore at her new kimono and began dabbing away blood.

"Rin is fine, Sesshoumaru-sama." she murmured and he knew she was upset because he had long since broken her habit of speaking in third person and reverted only to it when she was direly distressed.

"Come then, leave the girl alone." Rin looked up at her guardian, her face crumbling with tears and she shook her head an adamant 'no'.

"Kagome-sama saved Rin!" she sobbed as she continued dab away blood. "Those men touched Rin and hurt Kagome-sama but she fought them so they wouldn't touch Rin again! She told Rin to close her eyes and hum so she didn't have to see those men hurt Kagome-sama." His gaze moved over the crimson field, some flowers darker then others due to the blood that stained their petals. Among the scenery several bodies lay dead. He moved further and scented blood and ningen carcass deeper in the forest. His gaze flicked to the woman and his eyes narrowed.

"Who is the woman, Rin?" he called, unable to place her, due to her lack of scent and crimson covered her body.

"This is Kagome-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama's brother Inuyasha-san used to travel with her." Rin murmured as she took off her outer kimono, leaving her in the bare white and covered Kagome's legs and private areas. Several scents left the clearing and Sesshoumaru's crimson tinged eyes flared an even darker crimson. He bore no love for the Shikon Miko but neither did he hold disdain. She had single-handedly rid the world of the hanyou Naraku and therefore had earned his respect.

A being deserveing of such respect also deserved that her honor be avenged. He turned to Rin and she gave him and a look that stated she understood his intentions and she offered him a warm smile. Sesshoumaru nodded his head and took off into the dense foliage, his nose twitching as he followed the vile scents that permeated the wildlife. Rin gave the miko a look, prodding her her ribs gently for any broken bones like Kaede-sama had taught her while she stayed in the village. From what the young girl could tell, she had several fractured but not broken ribs. Some of the bones in her palm had been broken as well. The vicious bite marks on her body had to be treated to prevent infection along with cuts and bruises that littered her form.

Kagome's feet were tattered into shreds and also needed treatment and Rin knew that several remedies had to be made in order to help the older girl heal. Her thoughts were interrupted as several yells and cries filled the silence and she nodded her head. Soon after, Sesshoumaru appeared within the clearing and took off his armor. He whistled once and Ah-Un lumbered toward the small group. The tai-youkai placed his armor along the dragon's back and took off the outer haori, almost tenderly, he lifted the small woman from the ground and wrapped her in the silken white cloth.

She made a soft moan of protest and pain and his jaw clenched.

Defiling the one person to save this world from utter chaos was an unrepentable crime as far as he was concerned. Holding the miko close to his chest, he gestured for Ah-Un to go ahead. "Find Jaken and bring him to me." The dragons made a sound and once again walked away to find the retainer. Amber orbs looked along Rin's form and his lips pursed into a firm line as he went to one knee before his ward smoothly. "Where did they touch you?" he inquired gently, normally aloof gaze softening. Rin's fingers touched her collar bone slowly and trailed to the center of chest between her under-developed breasts. He nodded his head slowly, firmly.

Rin took a deep breath, "Sesshoumaru-sama, it could have been worse but she saved me. Are we going to save her now? She has no one left." she asked gently, her eyes searching his and he nodded again. He wondered what she meant by no one being left as he stood and visions of his half-brother and his companions filled his head. Where were they? It was odd for them not to be near the miko.

They began walking and Rin gripped his loose hand within her own, her fingers still trembling. Understanding her need for reassurance that all was well, he returned her grip and gave her his strength.

"Where do we go? Kagome-sama needs treatment." Rin murmured.

"Home, Rin, we go home." With another ningen in tow, Sesshoumaru held the young miko to him, and gave her his strength as well and headed off to his home in the heart of the Western Lands.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Blah, blah, I KNOW have other works to work on BUT this idea popped into my head and I couldn't let it go. As you all know, I like tragedy and human emotions and this idea wormed into my brain and I had to get it down. This is an experimental fic and this is most likely the only chapter that will be this bad and by bad I mean brutal. Let's face it, this is going to be an awesome run with all you guys :3 Seeing as it's the prolgue it's meant to be short! Next one will be longer! Kissusss! And you know what to do! P.S This does take place after the well closes and Kagome returns after three years!

This story will be much like "A Demon Lord's Cry" in the sense that it's all about the portrayal of human emotion. Whereas "A Demon Lord's Cry" deals with tragedy and mourning, "Desolate Consummation" will deal with pain and defilement as well as the stuggle within one's self. Man vs. Man. :3 I like reviews :D


	2. Dirty

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

**_Pairing_**

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: She had been brutalized, her small form doing everything it could to protect his ward from sharing her fate and for that he was forever in her debt and swore to do all he could bring back the miko that offered bright smiles and ceery laughter.  
><em>

****Desolate Consummation  
>Chapter Two:: Dirty <strong>**

**Chapter Song::** 'Precious' - Depeche Mode  
><em>"Things get damaged, things get broken. I thought we'd manage, but words left unspoken, left us so brittle. There was so little left to give."<em>

x . . . . x

_"Where do we go? Kagome-sama needs treatment." Rin murmured. _

_"Home, Rin, we go home." With another ningen in tow, Sesshoumaru held the young miko to him, and gave her his strength as well and headed off to his home in the heart of the Western Lands._

_**They were touching her.**_

Their fingers were probing, pinching, _hurting_.

She was begging and they were laughing, ignoring her cries.

Her throat was hoarse and yet she still managed to scream and scream she did.

She screamed but then she couldn't seem to _stop_.

She wanted someone to stop the screaming and though she called the names of her companions, none came and the screaming continued along with the laughter.

_They were still touching her._

.

Sesshoumaru woke at the very first cry and practically leaped from his bedding. He hadn't realized he'd moved until he was halfway down the hall. Several maids were running past him carrying medical supplies and running off toward the room he had allowed the miko to take as her own. He vaguely heard Rin's voice barking orders to other maids and distantly he was able to feel pride for the young girl. Most ningen girls training to be healers studied for years and took over as main healer at their thirteenth summer and Rin was soon to come across her twelfth. Already, she had caught up to others her age.

Another ear-splitting scream filled the Western Citadel and had he not been the youkai he was, he most likely would have flinched.

The miko had yet to wake and she was already more trouble then she was worth.

Wading through the maids that had gathered around the door way, Sesshoumaru entered the room where the miko resided.

Blood and tears assaulted his senses and he balked at the amount.

"She's opening her wounds - put pressure!" Rin's voice called.

"But Rin-sama! She's thrashing too wildly - "

"_Do it!" _Rin snapped, not at all sounding like the timid child he had once picked up. She was growing into herself and with a role-model like hers, she had learned how to take charge.

His eyes moved over the room and there were five maids holding down the struggling miko that screamed over and over. Tears cascaded from her closed eyes and down her cheeks; her wounds littering her body were opening one by one. One of the maids cried out as a solid kick was landed to her cheek. His eyes strayed to Rin in the middle of the fray, her fingers pressing cloth to several wounds, her teeth grit with concentration.

"Kagome-sama! Please wake-up! Kagome-sama! _Please_!" Rin cried urgently and then as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed as the thrashing became trembling and the screaming became whimpering. Tentatively, the maids released their hold on the young woman and pulled away, breathing heavily. Some were sporting bruises and others sporting cuts and scratches which was a feat considering that the maids were all youkai.

Rin was patting the cheek of the miko softly, tears glittering in the chocolate orbs and Sesshoumaru found himself almost... puzzled by the display.

He had always been aware that Rin had somewhat knew the miko but not well enough to shed tears over the woman.

"Kagome-sama... it's Rin-chan." Rin whispered softly, putting a little more force into the patting of the miko's cheek. A soft moan came from the woman's lips and Sesshoumaru found himself observing the scene with a critical eye.

Cerulean eyes opened and several of the maids murmured between themselves but he paid them no mind. The small woman sat up and her frightened gaze met unfamiliar faces. When her gaze landed on Rin, the relief was visible on her face. There was a moment's pause as the miko gathered her bearings. Her fingers twitched and her eyes swam with tears before she threw herself into Rin's arms. Rin caught the miko and held her as she sobbed.

Rin pressed her head to the older girls and held the trembling figure to her own, "Shhh, Kagome-sama, it's alright. I'm here."

Kagome only sobbed harder.

Sesshoumaru watched as her misery was played out for the others to see.

If the miko could feel this pain so keenly then he would not turn his back on the visible expression of it.

He would do her the honor of standing in the face of her woe and absorb it, not judge her for it.

.

Minutes passed like hours and the seemingly frail arms slackened around Rin's form. Rin gently tucked Kagome into the bed and turned to the doorway where Sesshoumaru stood observing. There was a small bruise forming beneath her right eyes but it was barely visible. Her tears had long since abated and she stood smoothly. Walking slowly, she stopped before Sesshoumaru and looked up at his much taller form. Her lips pursed and Sesshoumaru arched a single ebony brow.

"Speak your peace, Rin." Sesshoumaru intoned softly.

"Can Kagome-sama stay with us until she is better?" Rin asked gently. Her eyes met Sesshoumaru's and he shook hiss head. Rin sniffled and rubbed her eyes as she began once again, "That could be Rin there, Sesshoumaru-sama. It could be Rin screaming and screaming. _Please._"

Sesshoumaru's eyes moved toward the futon and observed the battered young woman who's breathing was uneven and unsteady.

In a sense he did owe her. Though he had avenged her honor... it really could be Rin in that position.

Something within him tightened and snarled at the idea.

"Until she is better and no longer."

.

She awoke with the sun bright in her eyes, the birds singing merrily in the dew kissed leaves. Snatches of the night before filled her head and she remembered Rin holding her, giving her strength as she awoke from her nightmare. Faintly she could feel Sesshoumaru's aura nearby and knowing he was there meant she was safe. Her body felt sore and stiff and her more female areas felt ten times worse then any cramp she had ever had. She hunched, holding herself in a small ball and stayed there in that unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room.

There were no tears at this point.

She was empty.

She felt _dirty _and used.

And she felt as though the world were mocking her mood with all it's sunshine and twittering.

Shouldn't it be rainy and dreary to suit her mood?

She smiled bitterly and thought, _the world continues on though I feel it should stop just this once and mourn my ripped innocence with me._

The smile faded and Kagome silently pulled the covers over her head and began to think.

Which was an awful idea because her thoughts came back to the day before.

She closed her eyes but behind the closed lids she constantly saw her attackers faceless, nameless, but hurting her none the less.

Several emotions swirled within her, trying to dominate.

Bitterness, anxiety, anger, frustration...

The attempted to _rule _her but she pushed them all back. Vaguely she wondered why it had to be her. She was the Shikon Miko and had killed Naraku. She had rid the world of an evil that others feared. She continued to guard a cursed bauble that lay dormant within her chest and it constantly attracted youkai to her. She had sacrificed _everything _and complained not once about her fate and yet she had something so _awful _happened to her, her innocence torn from her. In a time where 'rape' was considered a woman being a whore and could not marry when their innocence was no longer there, Kagome was now used goods.

There would be no sympathy from most villagers and villages.

She could say they forced her but none would believe it. They would be convinced she had asked for it, miko or not.

Kagome brought a hand to her face and was about to rub the bridge of her nose but paused, bringing her hand to her eyes for closer inspection.

The cerulean gaze widened at the blood under her fingers among small pieces of flesh. She gagged, turned over, and vomited stomach acid on the wooden floor. She had emptied the contents of her stomach during her ordeal and now had nothing left. Her fell on her fingers again and she _snapped._

Standing, Kagome ran from the room, the white sleeping yukata tucked tight around her body.

She was throwing open doors as she ran down winding halls, startling youkai maids and servants as she went. Large double doors were at the end of one of the halls and she faintly saw mist coming from the bottom. She quickly ran toward it and tossed the door open. Suspicions confirmed, she saw a hot spring and padded toward it quickly.

Faintly, she realized she didn't know what she was doing. In fact, she didn't think she was in control. The blood and flesh under her fingers caused something to break and the tears came again. Mumbling to herself, she went on her knees beside the large indoor springs, unable to take time to appreciate them, and then submerged her hands in the scalding water.

"Dirty. Filthy. Disgusting. I have to wash, wash, _wash_. I need to be clean." she murmured softly, tears dripping into the pool. She scrubbed her hands until they were red and raw and then scrubbed some more. "So dirty. So nasty. Clean, _clean._"

The Shikon Miko was breaking and though she knew it, she couldn't seem to stop.

.

When Sesshoumaru had investigated the disturbance that ruffled his maids, he was not surprised to find it was because of the miko he had let into his home on Rin's request. Following her scent toward the hot spring's he _had _been surprised to find her on her knee's scrubbing her hands. Tears assaulted his senses once more and he slowly entered the room. He could hear her mumbling to herself as she attempted to clean her hands and he frowned deeply.

"Gross... terribly gross and impure." she mumbled almost incoherently, her hands moving over one another.

As Western Lord, Sesshoumaru was not sure how to deal with emotionally distraught females and he had never had to. In fact, he was about to turn his back and walk away when instinct spurred him to stop. Eyes narrowed and Sesshoumaru fought his instincts. Deep within himself, the primal part howled that she was Inuyasha's pack and therefore she was _his _pack and pack was never left behind. So the taiyoukai faced her, the miko that had been defiled so completely and fully, and slowly called out to her.

"Miko..." he began softly. "Miko, stop."

She continued that empty talking and rapidly turning incoherent mumbling as though she had not heard him. In year he had seen the miko before she had disappeared, he had never once seen her like this. It was somewhat unnerving that the being that destroyed Naraku was reduced to this. Visions of the miko standing up to what she believed was right melded with the vision before him now. Rape was not unheard of among youkai but youkai rarely raped other youkai. Coupling and rutting was normally a consensual act.

"_Miko_." he pressed, a soft hint of a growl rumbling from his lips. She again continued as though he were not there.

Her fingers began pealing off her yukata and he balked at the fact she undressing before him though she was still unaware of his presence. The yukata fell to the floor and he glimpsed pale flesh littered in bruises and deep scrapes. Hand prints were imprinted, half moons from nails biting into her waist where males gripped her in order to thrust. Her knees were raw and red, and bandages concealed most of her torso. Bite marks were pressed into her thighs where mottled purple bruises were most prominent. The miko's fingers were once again in the water, cupping it, and washing herself clean with chipped nails from where she had buried them into the earth.

Her neck was also bruised terribly and he had not been aware of just how bad her injuries were or to the extent in which she was covered in them.

A feeling he hadn't been aware he _could _feel rose within him and he pitied the creature before him.

Turning away from the young woman, he left in search of Rin, wondering where Inuyasha had been.

As mentioned before, he bore bo love for Kagome, but he knew that she did not deserve to end up a babbling incoherent wretch.

She had been one of the few he respected because despite her limitations and lack of knowledge regarding battle tactics and warfare, she had grown to be a feared thing among his brethren youkai.

Rin had been in one of the gardens gathering herbs for the mikos wounds when he found her. She turned to him, offering him a bright smile and he inclined his head to her.

"What brings you here, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she inquired.

"The miko is in the private bathing chamber and she seems to be unreachable in her current state of mind. She is cleaning herself with relentless vigor." Rin's eyes widened and she dropped her herbs basket, stood, and ran passed him. He watched her go and headed toward the front gate. Jaken had still yet to be found and though he was not worried fir the toad, he knew it was unusual for him to be gone for any amount of time and abandon his duties. Jaken was the least of his worries though.

At the front gate gestured for it to be open and the large wooden doors creaked as light creaked through the cracks. One of the guards approached and he spared him a glance as he began to speak, "If anyone inquires to your location, what shall we say?"

"I am visiting Inuyasha." The guard nodded as Sesshoumaru turned into a small ball of pulsing light and youki and then disappeared.

.

Within the roots of the Goshinboku, Inuyasha sulked to himself. Kagome had been gone several weeks though she had just returned to this time not a week before her departure. Though he knew she felt left out, in some ways wronged, and she had wanted to protect them from the youkai that came after the jewel, he still hadn't wanted her to leave so suddenly. From where he was sitting, the Bone Eaters Well taunted him. He wished he could go back to year ago and erase everything he had done since then. He closed his eyes and remembered that day just a few weeks ago when he had caught her scent on the wind.

His heart stopped and he dashed from what he was doing and _ran_ to her faster then he had run before. Looking down into the depths of the well, there she was, Kagome.

_His Kagome_.

She had looked older, like a woman rather then a girl.

The moment her cerulean gaze landed on his, he was lost and he kissed her.

Loneliness welled within him, ached something terrible but when their lips found one another, it was all washed away with her kiss.

He had felt like he had been gone a long time from home and had just returned from a dark trip.

Their lips devoured one another in passion he hadn't known existed within him and when they broke for air, her lips were bruised, her cheeks crimson, and her hair slightly trussed from his seeking fingers.

Then she cried and held onto him like he was her lifeline and in that moment he mourned what would never be for another scent on the wind caught his nose and caused him to stiffen. Hazel eyes stared at the scene just from the other side of the clearing the well resided and small bat wings were encasing a small body in a gesture he had come to learn meant the woman was frightened. Kagome, noticing his demeanor pulled away and followed his gaze. Her brows furrowed and she wiped her tears and looked back and froth between the two.

She had searched her memory and remembered that once, her face had held a look like that.

It was the same look she had when Inuyasha had left to Kikyo. Kagome paled within Inuyasha's arms and pulled away, her lips thinning into a line of horror.

"Her name is Hana." he murmured into her ear, his ears flat against his head, his eyes down cast. "She is my m-mate of one year. She's a hanyou like me." Amber met cerulean and Kagome frowned and he was able to read the heartbreak in her eyes. "You have to know - I mean _- fuck _- I didn't know - it was so - " Kagome shook her head and at him and gripped his haori clad arm in her hand, effectively shushing him.

"I... understand." Kagome whispered, giving him a heart stopping smile laced with happiness for him but an aching sadness for herself.

Picking up the scattered pieces of her heart, Kagome had walked toward the bat hanyou and did something he could not have brought himself to do in her position.

She hugged the young woman and introduced herself as the final piece of their wayward family.

Resurfacing from the memory, he caught the sound of light footsteps and saw Hana at the base of the roots. She climbed up toward him and settled down beside him, her shockingly white hair a mirrir to his own except more tame and wavy rather then wild and straight. Her hazel orbs were closed, and her black leathery wings were tucked behind her.

"You are worried for her." she said softly and Inuyasha said nothing in response. "You should not be, she is a miko."

A low growl rumbled in his chest, "You don't get it, Hana. Kagome didn't grow up a miko, she was thrust into it and she was never too good neither! That damn jewel attracts all sorts of trouble like flies on shit." he grouched. "She can't protect herself!"

"You love her, do you not?" she inquired, her musical voice gentle. Her heart squeezed in her chest, taking his silence as the answer. She knew on some distant level that Inuyasha would always love the young miko but he also cared for _her_ in some ways deeply as well. After all, they shared the pain of being out casts. Almost desperately she whispered, "I love you."

Sesshoumaru chose that moment to streak into the clearing in a ball of light. the taiyoukai rarely saw Inuyasha when he dropped of Rin or picked her up and when he did the hanyou was normally alone. His citrine eyes took in the scene before him and he ignored the female hanyou and chose to instead stare at his half-sibling.

"What d'you want?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I have news on your miko." Sesshoumaru stated, eyes narrowed. Inuyasha sat up hurried the inu to continue. "She has been defiled though her honor has been avenged." Complete and utter horror dawned on Inuyasha's face as Sesshoumaru gave him the news. His hands trembled with rage and his lips couldn't seem to form words. "I had come to see why you had not been with her but it now makes sense that you stay with your mate rather then travel with the one woman to accept your filthy blood." Sesshoumaru intoned coolly, hitting below the belt so to speak. The hanyou knew better then he the miko's limitations and still saw fit to let her travel about alone.

Sesshoumaru's words cut deep and Inuyasha's voice was thick when he spoke. "How many?"

"Eight or so, most likely more. I chased down the ones that attempted to escape." Inuyasha felt sick at the amount of men and his mind couldn't seem to stop trying to form the image of Kagome being placed in that position. Did she cry for them? Did she scream for _him _to save her? "All were ningen bandits and she fought them and protected my charge."

"I have to see her! Where is she?" Inuyasha growled as he stood, ignoring the flash of hurt in Hana's eyes. Sesshoumaru shook his head and Inuyasha growled louder. "Why the fuck not, Sesshoumaru?"

"You have a mate that smells newly pupped and it would not be wise of you to go. You left her without your protection, therefore without a champion, hanyou." Inuyasha's eyes widened upon hearing the fact that Hana was pregnant and Sesshoumaru continued. "The fact you have left one of your own to fend for themselves is unacceptable as a pack leader."

Somewhere within Sesshoumaru, he was angry with his brother for allowing the protector of such a cursed item, the reason the world was currently safe, the girl that gave _everything _for a time that was not her own, to come to such harm. His relentless assault with words continued. "You have abandoned her and seeing as such, I will be her champion and protector. She comes to be one of my own charges since you seem to be doing poorly as a her alpha."

"What the hell? _Fuck no!_" Inuyasha roared, hands grabbing Tetsusaiga on reflex. Sesshoumaru shook his head and his eyes landed upon the female. "Kagome is _mine_, asshole!"

"Inu-youkai mate only once at a time and if you wish to take Kagome as your mistress as father had done to your mother, you will have to go through me." His eyes sharpened for just a moment and rose in intensity. Sesshoumaru was a youkai that was bound with strict codes of conduct and honor and honor demanded that he clean up his younger half siblings mess. Had he been a better alpha to the girl, then none of the would have happened. In order to redeem this smudge on his family's honor, he would take responsibility for the girl, nothing more or less.

"I love her!" Inuyasha growled.

"Then you should not have mated another."

With that, Sesshoumaru disappeared in a ball of light once again, a howl of anguish tearing after him

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **For those of you curious as to why this Sesshoumaru and ADLC Sesshoumaru are so different is because in the Desolate Consummation verse, Sesshoumaru has had three years to grow and learn some compassion from Rin, though not much. As you can see, he is a demon bound with honor, something I appreciate. Kagome will of course be her usual self sacrificing self because I wouldn't have her any other way.

NOTE: I do not take rape lightly and I have never _been _raped so I can't say these are accurate emotions and descriptions but rape is something that no one can really describe unless it's happened to you and even then everyone deals differently. So don't rag on me because of it, kay? I like to write things people don't normally right and human emotions rock my socks! Also, ON MY PROFILE is an update schedule if you're interested.

I'm iffy on this one, so lemme know what you think? Reviewwww!


	3. Pack Mate

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

**_Pairing_**

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

**Desolate Consummation**  
><strong>Chapter Three<strong>: Pack Mate

**Chapter Song::** 'End of the World Party' - I See Stars  
><em>"Goodbye for the last time..."<em>

x . . . . x

_"Then you should not have mated another."_

_With that, Sesshoumaru disappeared in a ball of light once again, a howl of anguish tearing after him._

When Inuyasha returned to the village he was a shell of his former self.

Golden eyes lacked luster, tanned skin seemed almost pale, and the way he had normally held himself melted into that of a man that had lost everything. Hana had given him wide berth knowing that he would not want to see her after what he had heard and retreated to their home. He walked like the dead come back to life without a soul to animate them and the villagers whispered. His puppy-like ears twitched upon his head but they weren't truly taking in what was being said and Inuyasha didn't seem to care either way.

Somewhere, lurking within the darkest parts of his heart, _he blamed himself._

Had he _been _there, had he _pushed _that she should not go alone then this wouldn't have had happened. Yet, he had allowed his own guilt to eat at him and he let her leave because he couldn't stand the _sight _of her. Seeing her made him wish he had never mated and actually waited for her to come back. He felt dirt, disgusting, _unfaithful _to her and her memory.

His mind couldn't seem to think of anything else and created visions of her being tormented, hurt, and _defiled_. He could see them, the filthy ningen, with their disgusting scents and sweaty bodies bending her over and taking her innocence. He could hear their grunts as they laughed and thrust into her. He saw her eyes, beautiful, vibrant eyes, fading with every touch of their hands. Cerulean eyes were filled with tears as her raw throat and hoarse voice screamed for him to save her, screamed for _anyone _to save her.

Yet he wouldn't come. No one would.

In his mind he saw her fade when that fact became realization and the men continued hurting her.

His fingers twitched and he finally came to stop in the middle of the village where Miroku stood, brows creased in confusion and worry.

Miroku had heard the whispers that something was wrong with his hanyou companion and he had naturally come to investigate. He knew the man anguished over their wayward miko in ways he could not quite comprehend. When he came into view, immediately, the monk knew something was not right. Inuyasha had never quite held himself as though he were prepared for the worst. He had always stood proud, not hunched, and as though everything had been stolen from him.

The red clad being came to a halt before him and Inuyasha parted his lips to say something but nothing came out. Golden met dark violet and Inuyasha's throat seemed to close and his saliva was thick. Miroku took a step forward and touched the hanyou's shoulder. Inuyasha gave him a look that was both lost and unsure and filled with such _terror _that Miroku almost staggered back at the emotion and depth the young man had just showed him.

It was no secret that Inuyasha wasn't too fond of his emotions and kept them guarded.

"Inuyasha... what has happened, my friend?" Miroku inquired gently, voice filled with concern.

"My fault... " he began. "... all my fault."

"What is? What is your fault?" the monk whispered.

"Kagome."

The hand on his shoulder tightened as Miroku's voice and eyes hardened, "What about Kagome-sama? What is you fault, Inuyasha?"

"They raped Kagome and I wasn't there to save her!" Inuyasha finally growled as he collapsed to his knees, grief taking over.

Miroku could only stare at the man and gape.

At first he didn't quite understand and his mind couldn't seem to grasp what Inuyasha had just said.

When he finally began to comprehend the words, Miroku's hands trembled with both anger and sadness.

Kagome was the purest being of them all and should not have had to suffer such humiliation.

Inuyasha heard nothing and saw nothing but Miroku running in the direction of his of own hut, most likely to inform Sango.

He could already see it.

Sango would come out, beat him senseless, scream to him it was all his fault, cry, and want to know the whole story and he would have to tell her because she deserved to know.

Tears swam in his vision as Kagome's screams filled his ears.

They cascaded down his cheeks and Inuyasha sobbed for all he was worth.

The villagers only stared on in wonder.

That was how Sango found him and she proceeded to beat living shit out of him, just like Inuyasha had said she would.

He didn't put up a fight and Sango didn't stop.

It was Miroku that cleared the villagers back to their homes and Hana that put a stop to the fight, shielding Inuyasha's body with her own.

"_Move, Hana_." Sango growled coldly, her tajiya suit clad body trembling with anger. She had left her three children in the care of Shippo, whom was visiting, and Kirara. The moment Miroku had run into their hut and explained what he heard and what he knew, she had wasted no time in getting decked out in full tajiya gear. So far, she had used only her fists and feet in delivering her punishment to Inuyasha but it wouldn't be long until weapons came into the mix.

She didn't know what happened but _Kagome _and _defiled _never belonged in the sentence and had Inuyasha never mated another, Kagome would be in their village _safe_.

Sometimes, emotions rule better then mind and this was definitely one of those times.

Hana barred small fangs at the ningen woman in defense, "I cannot allow this to go on. He is my _mate _and I will fight you for him!"

Sango stared at the woman, crouched so furiously over the prone form of Inuyasha, and the hazel eyes melted to blue, and silver hair melted to obsidian because Sango knew Kagome would do the same thing Hana was currently doing. She would protect Inuyasha with her life because she loved him.

Tears fell passed her eyes and Miroku brought a strong arm around his wife and offered her his comfort.

Hana took on the role of speaker as Miroku pinned them both a glare that said 'speak'.

"Sesshoumaru came and said he had found the miko being raped before his charge. She apparently fought for the little girl though she had been attacked some time before and stumbled upon the little one in her escape. He took her to his home to be healed and came to inquire as to why Inuyasha not been there and then he saw me. He feels obligated to take on the miko and be her pack leader in this time because Inuyasha, he said, was a poor one if he allowed his pack mate too be hurt in such a way. he said there could have been eight or more, he did not know. Inuyasha wanted to see her and he said 'no' though I have no doubt she resides in the Western House."

"Eight or more?" Miroku repeated, blood boiling at the injustice of it all. Sango's sobs only became louder and Shippo, whom had suck away, knowing Kirara was able to take of the children, pursed his lips to keep from crying out.

Turquoise eyes glowed with both desperation and need as he cast one look at his companions and began his journey into the West.

.

Rin was stroking the hair of the older girl as a youkai maid wrapped the raw fingers delicately. Kagome had nearly scrubbed off her skin in her attempt to get clean. There was no response from the miko and Rin knew that all women dealt with things differently. Kagome was a strong woman and Rin was sure that everything would be alright eventually. She would be there every step of the way with the young woman, and help her along this journey because she owed the miko.

She hadn't _saved _her, Sesshoumaru had done that, but she had done her best and fought the men that would do the same things to her that he had down to the miko and Rin was sure that if Kagome had not really survived it, then Rin most likely would have been shattered by the experience.

"Are you alright, Rin-chan?" Kagome spoke softly and Rin jumped ever so slightly. Kagome hadn't really spoken since they pulled from her the bathing chambers, only occasionally murmuring things such as 'disgusting' and the like.

"Yes, Kagome-sama!" Rin responded just as softly and Kagome nodded her head. "But you shouldn't worry about me, you should worry about yourself."

Kagome turned dulled cerulean eyes toward the younger girl and lifted a bandaged hand to Rin's collar bone, "But they touched too." she whispered, eyes swimming tears that refused to fall. "They touched you and I couldn't stop them."

"No, no, no! Kagome-sama! I'm fine! They didn't hurt me! The just touched my collar bone! You distracted and stopped them from doing further. It's alright." Rin offered her a bright smile and Kagome brought her hand back to her chest, clutching it between her breasts.

"Mankind is brutal." she murmured. Kagome then chuckled softly, "To think I risked everything, my life, my friends, my family, to save them." The chuckle turned into full blown laughter and the laughter turned into sobs as she brought her hands to her eyes and covered her face. "I risk it all and this is how they repay me." The shoji-screen door slid open and Kagome was too lost to pay much attention as she continued her tirade. "I should have allowed Naraku to run rampant along the country side and enslave them _all_." She whispered darkly, hoarsely.

"And allow innocents to fall victim to his madness?" Kagome turned toward the new voice and there stood her savior in all his white and icy glory. "Come miko, we both know that it would have physically harmed you to allow such a thing."

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome greeted, wiping her eyes.

The youkai nodded his head in greeting and took a seat against one of the walls. The maid made herself scarce and Sesshoumaru nodded to Rin once as a dismissal. She looked back at Kagome one more time before retreating from the room as well. "Do not blame one race for several cretins wrong doings."

"This coming from the youkai that hated ningen." Kagome responded almost emotionlessly, turning her near-dead eyes to the youkai in question.

"I dislike all the races equally, not one in particular." Sesshoumaru corrected. "Much has changed in your absence and I was not aware of your return."

"Yes... much has changed. You're more talkative, I see." The taiyoukai growled and Kagome continued to stare lifelessly, her thoughts elsewhere. "Can you smell them?" she finally inquired, needing to know.

"Who is 'them' that you speak of for I scent a great many things?" he inquired back and fear entered the miko's eyes.

"The men that touched me. Can you smell them on my s- skin?" her voice cracked but she continued on. "Can you smell their foul breath, their saliva as they licked me? Their dirty hands as they touched me? Their semen upon my body as they spilled their seed along on my back? I can. Their sweaty bodies are burned into my nostrils." she trembled then and Sesshoumaru, whom had lived through hundreds of battles and been surrounded by decaying bodies, felt organs in his hands, and had blood in his mouth, felt almost nauseous.

He was a warrior and because _rape _had never crossed his mind due to honor and the immorality of it all, then he could not quite comprehend how it crossed other beings minds.

He felt compelled to answer her if only to stop her babbling, "No, miko, I cannot. If I cannot smell them, then they are not there. Cease your chatter this once." The voice was cold and the miko's mouth shut almost abruptly. The silence lasted for only a few moments and she began trying to speak once again but his growl soundly cut her off. "Miko, _stop_. I understand that this is a... difficult time for you but you are the _Shikon Miko _and you must be strong. You are not weak and have never been weak... at least emotionally. If you fall prey to this negativity then everything you have experienced and done will be for naught."

"Sesshoumaru-sama... " Kagome began and she took a deep breath. "I have no doubt, in time, I will get over this but it is a raw thing, my memories and right now I must deal with this. As a female, we grow up with knowledge that things like this can happen to us though we are unprepared for when it actually does. We are the weaker sex, softer, and no matter who you are... youkai, hanyou, ningen, a bigger man will always have the upper hand."

Kagome spoke smoothly, her lips never once faltering, her words never once jumbling. She was a woman of the future and she had seen many women in the world in time get better but it does not happen over night. Women were raped all the time and it was just the way you dealt with that made you different. Some women blamed themselves for being raped, others blamed men. Some women took their own lives, and others lived life to the fullest.

Kagome knew she had a job and offing herself would not take away what had happened, blaming herself would not change the fact that _they _had attacked _her. _Sesshoumaru was right, she was the Shikon Miko, but she was also a woman. She was strong but she also had weakness. She knew she would not stay on this state for long but _knowing _and _doing _were two different animals and Kagome didn't want to tackle either one right now.

Someone one does not get over _any _traumatic experience in just one sitting.

"Then you will be trained. If that is what ails you, you will be trained to take on 'bigger and stronger' men." Sesshoumaru spoke, citrine eyes taking in her every movement and emotion.

"Pardon me for asking, but why go through the trouble of training me? Why don't you just throw me back to the wolves?" Kagome asked. In the time she had known him, he had never done anything without reason.

His eyes were dark as he answered her, "The whelp has been a poor alpha to you. This should have not happened and would not have happened had he done his job as pack leader and went with you wherever you were going or made you stay. Though I am loathe to admit it, I am his elder sibling and leader of our family. Though he may be your alpha, I am his and to correct this stain upon our family honor, I will take you as my own charge and provide you with what he had not."

"And what is that, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked, amusement almost lacing her voice.

"Safety. He could not keep you safe but I will. I will put this to rights and take you into my own pack. You will be given what you need and what you require and if you need to take care of yourself and protect yourself then it will be done and you will be taught. Pack is important to inu and you are now part of mine." A part of her wanted to sneer and be angry with him for sticking his nose into her business and another part wanted to be grateful.

She had left her companions to protect their peace and her heart.

When she had come back to find Inuyasha mated, her heart had practically all but disappeared. She could not stay there and watch Inuyasha with another woman, not again at least. When she stayed in the village, youkai had felt the Shikon and they came after her with a vengeance. Sango and Miroku had children now and there was no way she could ask them to fight and protect the village that _she _was putting in danger by simply being there.

Shippo, though older, was still quite young and though he could actually attack now, she could not always protect him and herself. Inuyasha had his own mate now and she just didn't want his help so she packed her things and she left. Inuyasha ranted and raved but she had finally told him she had to go and he had to stay. That was all there was to it. Ripping the beads that had always tied him to her, from his neck, sealed the deal. He had stood there in shock as he was released from their bond and she walked away.

She had traveled on her own for about a week or two and then everything went to hell.

Kagome could not protect herself against the ningen persuasion and honestly thought she didn't have to. She was a miko, after all, a holy being, and most treated her with kindness if not all out revered her.

She wanted to fight him and say she was her own and belonged to no one's pack but she was... Kagome was just too tired and just couldn't find it in her to care all that much.

"Alright then." she murmured. "Teach what you will."

That said, she brought a bandaged hand to the bridge of her nose and rubbed. She cast her dark eyes toward the open window where butterflies flitted about in the sunlight and paid no attention to the taiyoukai at her back. He in turn stared at the newest pack mate and narrowed his eyes at her blatant disregard oh his person but swallowed down his pride knowing that for awhile yet, the miko may have a different demeanor and her actions could vary.

She was not the first person he had seen this happen to. Long ago, when he had been just a pup, one of the court ladies had been forced into a similar humiliation. any things happened but the woman had eventually taken her life because she could no longer stand it. She had different reactions then the miko before him but at the same time almost identical ones also. Duty was strong in this ningen woman though, and she would not abandon her duty so he did not fear she would eventually commit suicide.

Ignoring her disrespect, the inu stood and went to take his leave, as he took his first step out into the hall, the miko spoke, "Thank you for coming when you did, Sesshoumaru-sama, although your intention was not to save me."

"Miko, I killed the men that dare defile the being that destroyed, Naraku. Though I did save Rin, my intention had been to dispatch the men that could commit such an atrocity because of _you_."

"You're softer now." she whispered, eyes still on the outdoors.

"You still speak of things you know nothing about." he responded, shutting the door firmly behind him.

He thought he heard her laugh but that could have been a trick of hearing.

.

The moment Rin found Sesshoumaru out of Kagome's room, she approached him slowly. He paused as he heard her footsteps and waited for her to reach his side. Her lower lips was pulled in between her teeth as she spoke softly, "Are you making Kagome-sama leave, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked softly and inu-youkai shook his head.

"No, Rin, I am not. The miko will be staying with us from now on." Rin offered him a bright smile and nodded her head happily.

"Good! I don't want Kagome-sama to be alone anymore!" He nodded his head at the girl and began walking away once again but her voice called to him. "Sesshoumaru-sama! I have been asked to tell you that Jaken-sama has been found and is in your study!" With a another nod, this one sharper then the last, Sesshoumaru headed toward his study.

Sesshoumaru had paused at the door that lead into his office the moment death assaulted his nose. Pursing his lips, he opened the door and saw several of his guards seated by a form swaddled in cloth. Ebetering and shutting the door, the youkai growled, "What is the meaning of this?"

The guards immediately bowed and one of them spoke quickly, "I apologize Sesshoumaru-sama! We didn't know what to do with him!"

"Him?" Sesshoumaru inquired, taking in the small form and his brows creased. "Jaken?" the guard nodded. "Rin had said he was waiting for me not that he was dead."

"Forgive us, Sesshoumaru-sama!" the second spoke. "We did not want to tell her he was dead."

"How did it happen?"

"He seems to have been murdered but the area we found him in needs to be furthered investigated." The first spoke. Sesshoumaru motioned for the cloth to be removed and he obsevered the deep gouges left within the youkai's green flesh. His neck has been thoroughly sliced and judging by the edges, it had been done correctly rather then by an amateur.

"I see. Take sects three and four and investigate the area thoroughly. Any scents that do not belong or any foreign objects will be brought to my attention." Sesshoumaru frowned as he he dismissed the two guards and took Jaken's body with them. It made no sense as to why anyone would kill Jaken and leave it. If Jaken was killed for the dinner of a larger youkai, it would make sense but the guards would be bringing home Jaken's bones and not his body.

It made no sense. Jaken knew nothing of importance so his death would be pointless unless it was due to youkai hating mongrels came across Jaken whle he was hunting and then killed him. Headed toward a stack of papers on his desk, he pushed the incident to a further part of his mind.

After all, it was probably nothing.

.

.

.

** 'Gome Yuki:: **Hey guys! This is short, I know, but experimental fics are shorter for me in the beginning and get longer in time. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, when I read your reviews I don't want to know if you had been raped, had a similar experiences, been sexual abused, or ANYTHING of the sort. I am not saying I don't care because I do but I don't want to know! I won't respond to reviews like that. At all. ALSO, I am not saying I am the only one to write about Kagome being raped and Sesshoumaru saving her because this is an over abused plot but a lot of people rush everything along and don't get the basic _emotion _of it all.

I want to capture real emotion and what really happens. Rape doesn't affect one person, it affects everyone that loves that person. Hence, Inuyasha and co's reactions. Some of you WILL say Sesshoumaru is OOC but I refuse to believe that. Three years have passed and Rin has been with him this whole time, steadily changing him. I do believe he would have more patience in this matter and in regards to Kagome in general because in short he does admire her on some level because of her role in Naraku's defeat.

**P.S.**

**A Demon Lord's Cry has been nominated for THREE different categories, 'Best Drama, Best Canon, Best Darkfic/Horror'! **  
><strong>Lion and the Rabbit nominated for 'Best Lemon Fic'<strong>  
><strong>Beloved Insanity nominated for 'Best Humor'!<strong>

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR NOMINATIONS AT DOKUGA!**


	4. Dastardly Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

**_Pairing_**

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: She had been brutalized, her small form doing everything it could to protect his ward from sharing her fate and for that he was forever in her debt and swore to do all he could bring back the miko that offered bright smiles and cheery laughter. _

**Desolate Consummation**  
><strong>Chapter Four<strong>: Dastardly Decisions

**Chapter Song::** 'Damage' - Fit For Rivals  
><em>"Steady damage, cross the line. What's become clearly defined."<em>

x . . . . x

Days bled to nights and nights bled to days and they _did _bleed.

Or maybe that was just her imagination.

She didn't know.

Shadows took form when the lights were out - forms without names - _without faces_.

She suffocated on darkness and on light; a constant stream of claustrophobia filled her senses and for several minutes every hour... she even forgot how to breathe.

Screams became a constant companion, filling her head, her room fueling her nightmares, her dreams.

Was she going crazy? She couldn't say yes or no.

Every time she woke clawing at her flesh, what was she really trying to claw at? The impressions of their hands upon her skin? Or the dirtiness she felt every second of every hour of every day?

Which by the way - days bled to nights.

Which brought the shadows and the screaming and the bleeding.

Conveniently, this also brought Rin to her side. When she woke in the mornings, voice hoarse, eyes wet with tears, tear tracks dried on her skin, Rin would be curled sound asleep by her side. This would bring a whole new round of hysterics because Kagome would remember them trying to touch Rin too. It wasn't the loud hysterics but rather the soft hyperventilating ones that would fill the quiet dawn. She would pat the child down with tentative, shaking fingers and reassure herself that Rin was not a broken thing like herself. This would eventually wake Rin up and the young girl would blink bleary eyes filled with sleep at the miko. Each morning she would grip the probing hand and overlap it with her own and cradle it against the pillow between them. The younger girl would whisper as the birds began to wake to the miko the things she needed to hear most.

_"You're not broken, Kagome-sama. You're okay. I'm okay. **We're **okay. Shhhh. Be calm and breathe. Those men are dead and they can't hurt you anymore."_

_"I wasn't as bad the first few days, Rin-chan, why is this getting worse?" _Kagome would ask softly as she would every morning, voice cracking and upset.

Rin could only smile sadly and respond, _"Everything always gets worse before it gets better, Kagome-sama, and I'll be here every step of the way."_

It was the same thing said and Kagome wondered if Rin ever got tired of saying it.

Several weeks and a handful of days passed with the miko not leaving her room, not leaving her bed, and having to be forced fed.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you viewed it, Sesshoumaru was not a patient man and to be honest, he wasn't very understanding either. So when day seventeen rolled around, Sesshoumaru took _action_.

.

Kagome jumped at the sound of the shoji screen door to her room slamming open. She sat up, bringing the covers to her chest in fear, her heart banging in her chest. Looking at the open door, cerulean met cool gold and Kagome frowned with a sigh. "What are you doing, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked softly.

The taiyoukai entered, a slow growl working from his lips, "Stand, miko." Kagome gave the Western Lord a blank look and he began again, "I do _not _repeat myself." Legs weak and body somewhat trembling from exertion, the miko stood in her sleeping yukata. The inu wrinkled his nose in distaste and gave her a look that clearly stated he was displeased. He knew the situation and knew she had been sponge bathed on a daily basis considering her lack of desire to move but sponge baths could only clean so much. Her hair was flaxen and somewhat greasy, lacking its normal luster. Her skin had a wax like tint to it and seemed paler the before and her eyes had large dark bags beneath them. "Follow me."

For a split second Kagome considered telling Sesshoumaru to shove his orders up his ass but thought better of it, "I really rather not leave, Sesshoumaru-sama." she murmured instead.

Sesshoumaru snorted and turned to look at her, "You sound as though I have given you a choice. I assure you that I did not. You move on your own accord or you will be dragged."

Kagome gave another sigh, this one heavier than the last and a spark entered her cerulean gaze, a spark of fire that seemed long dead. Sesshoumaru nodded, approving of the momentary look in her eyes before the miko took several steps forward. Her legs shook seeing as how she hardly moved or really ate at all the past two or so weeks and with just those few steps she was exhausted and dizzy. "Can you give me a hand?" she asked softly and Sesshoumaru shook his head at her, gaze impassive.

"No. Do this on your own. You have done this to yourself and these are the consequences." he informed her lightly. Kagome scowled and took several pain staking slow steps forward. It was several minutes later that she found herself outside her door and partially down the hall. She had to pause to take a momentary breath and lean against a small table with a vase of flowers. Sesshoumaru seemed perfectly content wait for her a few feet away, golden eyes boring into her flesh. Kagome did not shiver and she did not shake because this was Sesshoumaru and there was no hunger in his gaze. Pushing away from the wall but keeping her hand along it to steady herself, Kagome began again, following Sesshoumaru once more, firmly determined to make it to wherever they were going.

Twenty-two long minutes later, Kagome found herself in front of a door that looked vaguely familiar, sweat gathered on her brow and dripping along her back, cooling her skin. The warm steam from the cracks at the bottom of the door warmed her chilled flesh and she looked at Sesshoumaru who pushed open the door. The sight of the hot springs met her eyes and she turned a curious gaze on the taiyoukai. "Why are we here?"

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose at her once more, "You reek of illness and filth. Take a warm bath and relax. I shall send Rin to you in a moment." The feel of the heat from the hot springs made her long for its warmth and she realized just how much she missed having an _actual _bath. Nodding her head, Kagome made her way to the edge of the hot spring but without the wall to help steady her she began to fall half way there. A small sound of dismay fell passed her lips and a warm hand was around her waist holding her still. Kagome frowned as she looked at the taiyoukai who merely arched a brow at her, set her on her feet, and sent her on her way. Was she really so weak she couldn't even walk the short distance from her room to the bath?

The door closed behind her and Sesshoumaru was gone the moment she reached the edge. Shedding her body of its sleeping yukata, she dipped her feet in the water. Wasting no time, she carefully lowered herself into the warm water that smelled distinctly of herbs. Sitting on carved rock steps, Kagome sighed softly, allowing the warmth to soothe over her aching and over used yet also under used muscles. Leaning her back, Kagome looked at the ceiling and for a moment she closed her eyes. When she opened them once more - Rin was lowering herself into the water and Kagome jumped slightly startled.

"I'm sorry for frightening you, Kagome-sama!" Rin immediately placated. "I didn't realize you were so deeply asleep!"

"No, no! It's alright, Rin-chan! It's bad to fall asleep in hot spring anyway!" Rin gave a soft smile and made her way toward Kagome, holding an assortment of lovely jars and bottles. "What are those?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama values cleanliness above all else when it comes to personal hygiene and when he found out that ningen did not use special soaps and pastes, he immediately bought me some! There are so many though that I haven't had the chance to use them all!" Kagome immediately brightened, truly excited to have such a luxury, unaware that youkai had used the stuff. She had always brought her own items from home. "Come Kagome-sama! I'll wash your hair!"

Rin gripped a small bowl and filled it with water. She gently poured it over Kagome's eyes and grabbed one of her many bottles and dribbled a large amount of the solution in her small hands and lathered it in Kagome's hair. The scent of strawberries and lavender teased her nostrils and Rin's fingers massaged into the oily strands, washing away the grime and sweat. Rin's touch was gentle and she hummed while she worked, small hands lathering her shoulders and massaging away the tension Kagome didn't know existed. The miko was not surprised to find herself silently crying and Rin - if she noticed - said nothing.

.

Several hours had passed and the taiyoukai had heard not a peep from either Rin or the miko since he had sent them off to the bath. Standing from behind his desk, citrine eyes narrowed, he went in search of the two, hoping the miko had not drowned in her bath water when he left her behind. Rolling his gaze upward the Western Lord walked through the halls of his home, nose sniffing delicately, senses expanded to reach. Turning here and there he paused as he met the door that led to the central gardens. Lips turned into a frown, he pushed the door open and was greeted by a shaft of sunlight streaming into his eyes. As his eyes adjusted to the bothersome light, the taiyoukai's senses continued to work, ears twitching as he heard Rin's soft humming.

Turning in the direction it came from, he walked along a well-worn path lined with brightly colored different flowers. The heat was stifling and pressed against him but he continued onward, used to such conditions considering it was a garden and gardens seemed to have a more humid temperature no matter where you were. Veering from the path, he continued to listen to the soft humming. It was a habit that Rin had yet to break and Sesshoumaru just didn't bother to tell her to cease. The foliage thickened and waned and soon he found himself before a small grassy area surrounded by light blue, pale pink, and soft yellow flowers. The small area not filled with the flowers was roughly an eight by eight patch of grass with a tree at the edge and the miko sitting among its gnarled roots.

Rin was beside her, partially in the flowers and partially out, weaving together flower wreaths. The miko had found a somewhat comfortable spot and was curled amongst the roots sleeping soundly, breathing pattern deep rather than the usual irregularness that he had grown accustom to. Rin looked up and met the eyes of her lord and offered him a small smile. When she spoke, it was soft as to not wake the miko and she knew he would hear her with his delicate senses, "Kagome-sama has fallen asleep. After the bath I insisted that we go outside and I show her my special place." she confided. "Then she fell asleep!"

Entering the small place of serenity, he crouched beside Rin, "No whimpers or struggles?" he inquired slowly. Rin shook her head back and forth.

"I think the walk to and from the springs exhausted her." Sesshoumaru nodded his head and his gaze briefly flickered over the young woman. The sunlight streaming through the trees touched her skin and she seemed even paler then she had in the room. The youkai frowned lightly and slowly began to walk toward her, "I shall send for fruits, cheese, and bread to be brought to you. Ensure that she eats." He crouched in front of the young woman, his nose twitching. He could faintly smell the physical sickness due to her lack of proper nutrition, but no longer did she smell dirty. He could scent her natural pure smell beneath the soaps, symbolizing her purity as a miko. She no longer looked like a street urchin either. Her skin was no longer waxy tinted but her hair seemed less full despite the way it shined.

Turning, Sesshoumaru retreated, but Rin stopped him with a soft, "Wait!" Sesshoumaru stopped and turned his head to face his ward, inclining his head to signal her to speak. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I think that you should visit Kagome-sama more often. It would be good for her. The maids are all youkai and they fear her miko powers and I have been her only companion since her arrival."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her and then continued his trek back to the Western House and his office, away from the peacefully sleeping miko and all her baggage.

She was considered pack, yes, but she was more trouble than she was worth and he knew that eventually all hell would break loose where she was concerned.

.

Inuyasha was inconsolable. His rage was a wild thing and temper unbaiting. He snapped at everyone to the point where the villagers avoided him like the plague and his normal resting spot, the Goshinboku. None dared enter his place of refuge. The boy constantly warred with himself. Hana was with child and it would be awful of him to leave her behind and check on Kagome and bringing her along would endanger her and the pup's life but - it was _Kagome_. Growling, the hanyou brushed his bangs from his constantly crimson tinted orbs, fangs and claws semi-longer than before. His sorrow was real and everything about him was completely on edge. During the day he helped Hana with her duties and any heavy lifting even if she was newly pupped and at night he disappeared into the clearing where he and Kagome first met. When he closed his eyes in the dim of night and concentrated, he could still smell her scent and hear her tinkling laughter.

It wasn't that the hanyou didn't love Kagome - Kami that wasn't it.

He loved her more than he had loved anything else in the world but she had been _gone _and as far as he knew, she was gone forever and there was no guarantee that he would live for eternity and see her time or that he wouldn't have aged to be an old man. He had moved on and it wasn't that he didn't love Hana. He did love her but it was a different sort of love. Rubbing exhaustion from his eyes, Inuyasha sighed softly, lips pursed after a few moments and he turned his gaze upward into the evening. His fingers twitched with need to _do _something and his heart ached with the need to see with his own eyes that Kagome was alright.

Soft rustling below caught his attention and his nose twitched. Looking down, Hana was scaling the tree with her claws. Moments later she joined him on his perch, sitting beside him though not touching him which was odd because normally she always had a hand on him here or there for comfort more than anything. Flicking his eyes toward her he grunted a greeting and she inclined her head. Though an outcast like him, Hana was the child of a minor lord and she had been taught by her ningen father the finer points of life. She had been educated and taught how to be refined. She was sheltered most of her life and when she _was _let out into the world, she found that mankind's cruelty toward her was unjust and didn't want to be a part of the place she had been denied. So she became a reclusive hermit, rarely leaving the shelter she called home until her parents had been killed sometime in her teen years. Cast from her family home she found herself in Kaede's village and that was that.

Inuyasha cared for her but he cared for his guilt more and he _definitely _felt guilty.

It was _his _fault that Kagome had been hurt.

He should have insisted she stay or take Kirara with her.

But he understood her need to be away from him. He understood that at the moment he told her about Hana nothing would be the same and that her heart, bruised and battered by his previous abuse, was officially cracked and broken by his hands and that she needed to leave him. Be away from him and everyone that reminded her of him. So she fled and he let her because there was nothing else he could do and he had felt he owed her that. Especially since she had returned for him, leaving her family in the future. Her love for him had condemned her to this terrible place filled with war and disease. In the future she had been safe from youkai and the Shikon no Tama was little more than pretty trinket to most ningen but in the past, everyone knew of the Tama and the power it held.

She would fight for the rest of her life and it was his fault.

Hana reached over and placed a hand on Inuyasha's thigh. He jumped at the contact and she looked at him through soft eyes, pained yet filled with love and he felt sick.

His love for Kagome was damning Hana to a life of pain and he knew it. She knew it. Half the damn village knew it!

Another reason Kagome fled - she had refused to be the Kikyo to Hana that Kikyo herself had been to Kagome.

"Inuyasha." Hana began softly. "Do not worry yourself with such troubling thoughts. Sesshoumaru-sama will take of Kagome-sama."

Inuyasha's growl was loud in the silence of the night, "He shouldn't be fuckin' takin' care of her, Hana."

"But he is and nothing else can be done." she responded softly, hazel orbs willing him to understand. "Let her go. Something terrible has happened to her, yes, but it was not your fault."

"No, Hana! It is! I shoulda known better! She doesn' have it in her take down ningen! She never did and she's always been so damn naive! She took fruit from an old lady on the side of the road and was poisoned, kidnapped, and almost sold one time! She knows the horrors of the world but refuses to see them. I shoulda made her stay." he ended softly, shaking his head.

In turn, the other hanyou sighed, "And what? Keep her locked up forever? Inuyasha she will _never _love you like she did once before! That is why you are so upset - because your love for her makes it that much harder on you!" Inuyasha looked, eyes shocked. He had seen Hana raise her voice a hand full of times but never had he seen such anger and sadness on her pretty face. "Stop loving her, Inuyasha! Stop!"

Inuyasha dug his nails into the bark of the tree and shook his head, "It's not that easy, Hana." he murmured gently, voice rough.

"Yes it is!" she yelled back, her small wings stretching behind her in her anger, hazel eyes swimming with tears, snow white hair falling into her face.

Inuyasha gripped her hand in his, "Then stop loving me, Hana, if it is that easy."

Hana shook her head furiously, cheeks flushed with anger and coated in tears. "It's not the same! We are having a child!"

"It is the same. Stop loving me." he murmured seriously, more serious than Hana had ever seen him.

"I-I can't." she stuttered softly, "I can't!"

"Exactly. You can't." he responded. "I can't turn these feelings off over night. It'll take time."

"I love you." she whispered vehemently.

Inuyasha's were soft and he leaned over, brushing her temple with his lips, "I know."

Hana cried softly, throwing herself into her mate's arms and Inuyasha patted her head because Kami knew that Inuyasha loved her too.

Eyes cast to the West, Inuyasha prayed that Kagome was alright and though he itched to see her more than anything, instinct held him here with the woman carrying his pup and he had betrayed women enough in the past and he wouldn't condemn Hana to the pain Kikyo had gone through and the pain Kagome was still going through.

.

When Kagome woke the next morning, eyes tired because her evening had been plagued by nightmares but the usual exhaustion considering her nap yesterday, she was surprised to find a fresh kimono at the edge of her mat with a note.

_Miko,_

_You will join me today. This is not a request but an order. Considering how slow you have become I suggest you dress quickly and meet me in the informal office. All servants have been instructed to not help you walk but rather help you find your way. _

There was no signature but the arrogance was Sesshoumaru's. The miko scoffed lightly and her eyes moved over the lovely kimono. Crawling toward it, she reverently touched the soft pale green silk. It was so _soft_. She had never quite had something so beautiful before and nothing in the future could compare to the texture. Abruptly, she choked on a sob - was she even really worthy of wearing such a thing of beauty when she herself was so wretchedly ugly? Holding back her tears, she placed the kimono back at the edge of the bed and stood, beginning to make her way from the room.

.

He scented her just outside the doorway and the taiyoukai placed down the scroll he was reading over, tucking it neatly under several other parchments and scrolls. He could smell the exertion that flowed off her in waves, the slight scent of sweat clinging to her skin. Her breathing was minorly labored and he imagined that by now she would be feeling quite dizzy. He had specifically chosen the furthest office area from her room so that she could truly see what she was doing to her body. He could demand that she wake, stop moping, and fix herself but no one truly changed or became better unless they _wanted _to. The door opened and he by the tired look on the miko's face he knew that she was too exhausted to even properly enter the room or greet him. Shutting the door behind her, she leaned against it, and slid to the floor.

Pale lips turned into a minute frown as he observed her wardrobe. Her hair was haphazardly tossed into a bun while she was still in her sleep yukata. He allowed her a few moments to regain her breath before he greeted her, "Miko, why is it you are not attired properly?"

Her narrowed eyes were a welcomed response rather than the blank look he had grown accustomed to, "I didn't want to wear it."

At that he adjusted himself in the rather Western styled chair and had propped his elbow upon his desk to cradle his head, "So rather than wear it, you decided that prancing around in sleep clothes was acceptable. Your thinking fairly flawed would you not say so?"

His golden eyes lazily took in the soft sigh and the way her shoulders seemed to slump and for a moment he thought that she would allow his words to affect her drastically. In a way he was almost disappointed. He had not known the miko on a personal level which was fine with him but he had seen multiple times on the battle field, fighting for her own life and those she cared for. She was honorable and she was the one that had dealt the final blow to the bastard hanyou Naraku. He was... displeased to see her the way she was now, a cowering, simple girl and no longer that creature bathed in the light of her powers, covered in the blood of her enemies, and fighting desperately for the peace she sought. Lips pressed in a firm line he stood and walked toward her current fallen position.

Kagome looked up and her eyes were dark, fathomless pools, filled with a deep pain. Sesshoumaru could either acknowledge her pain or ignore it so he ignored it and offered her his hand. Her eyes darted to the hand offered and back up at him and he was almost tempted to sigh. Tentatively she brought a weak and trembling hand to his and he hefted her up. She stood unsteady on her legs, limbs shaking like a new born fawn's, and he guided her to one of the chairs opposite his across the desk. She flopped down almost immediately with a grateful sigh and a quick smile toward the taiyoukai. It was a shadow of her old smile, the one filled with life and he found that he hated it on sight. "Do not smile unless you mean it." he informed her taking his seat.

"Pardon?" she inquired softly, wearily.

"Do not smile unless you mean it. This is last time I shall repeat myself. These smiles you give are falsities and no one enjoys being lied to, not even through facial expression." he informed her lightly. He turned behind him and pulled a thick red cord that hung from the ceiling. Moments later a maid appeared, bowing lowly as she entered the room. "Bring us breakfast - we shall dine in here." The maid nodded quickly, bowed once more and sped from the room.

The puzzlement on the miko's face was clear, "I'm not very hungry - "

"Regardless you will eat." he informed her, taking her sallow features. "You lack strength and you disgrace your own name."

Her bottom lip trembled and she gave a hard glare to Sesshoumaru and he leaned back, waiting for her reaction, "I do _not _disgrace my name. I am not weak!"

The taiyoukai nodded his head, "Ahh. So you are not quite dead after all and fire still lingers somewhere within. You cannot be trained until you have your strength back."

"Trained?" Kagome inquired lightly.

"Yes - I have promised to train you to protect yourself from those bigger men that threaten your weaker sex - " he iterated with a wave of his hand.

Understanding dawned in her eyes as well as the memory of her agreement, "Ahhh - that's right. All this pack business and honor and how you must correct the stain. I remember now."

He continued as though she had not interrupted him, " - and we will have you on a strict diet. You will be given three small meals a day as to not over feed you and make you ill. You will eat every last bite and from the food get the nutrients required for your strength to return. Over the course of the next few weeks, you will be leaving your room after you are properly attired and will not return until afternoon where you will be able to rest for a given period of time and then once more you will leave."

"Are you serious? I feel like a child!" she growled out.

His gaze flickered over her once before responding, "Then do not act like one. You have treated your body with disrespect and therefore it is now in its current state. You still have wounds that have not entirely healed over due to lack of nutrients and proper rest. By the end of the day you will be exhausted enough that you can sleep dreamlessly and _rest_. None of this would be required had you had forced yourself to eat and leave the bedroom." Her snapping glare had an internal smirk fill the taiyoukai, begrudgingly agreeing with Rin, '_Perhaps spending time with miko and ordering her about will help her get over this depression she seems hell bent on tightly wounding about herself._'

"I cannot believe this." she softly seethed. "You are _so _completely and utterly arrog - "

She paused abruptly as Sesshoumaru flickered his gaze over her form, a snarl curling his lips. She shuddered lightly at the darkness within his gaze, "You will quiet, miko. I understand your anger in this matter, however, I will not allow you to disrespect me."

With a petulant pout she sniffed, arms crossed over her chest, "What are you going to do, Sesshoumaru, hit me if I don't do what you want? Better yet - _rape me? _Been there, done that." she hissed and then she stood, unsteady, wobbly, and made her way to the door, turning her back on the inu and his deep growl. The moment she reached the door, she jumped back for leaning his back against the polished wood was Sesshoumaru, lazily brushing his claws along his covered chest as though to ensure they continued to shine. The look in his eyes was anything but lazy.

"Let us try this again, miko." he began slowly, a small part of him enjoying the spike in her scent as fear filled her senses. "Why don't you ask your question once more?" Kagome gulped slowly but she said nothing. "I insist you once more question my honor. Do it. _Say it, girl._" his growl was low, his words forceful and her lips were not moving, _she _was not moving. Sesshoumaru nodded his head once, "I thought not. Do not do it again - your lack of respect is appalling and to be quite honest... I am disgusted with you. Not for what has happened but for how you have let it affect you. Pathetic. You were once a warrior - not a good one - but one nonetheless and now you are a simpering child. Figure out what you will do. Honor will not allow me to throw you out but if you are so insistent on this behavior - _then leave._ I allow you to stay because you are pack but nothing more."

That said, Sesshoumaru's lips curled and he turned his back on her, opened the door, and left regally through it, leaving the door open so that she could watch his retreating back.

She could only gape wondering if what he said was true.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand internally nodded to himself knowing that it would be the last straw on the miko's part. He knew her type, her personality, and he knew that she would feel the need to prove him and his cruel words wrong.

Personally - he wouldn't allow those bastard, dead bandits to win and allowing her to wallow in this mess of emotion was doing just that.

Soon enough the miko would be back to bright and cheery self.

It _almost_ made him want to sigh.

The things done for pack were simply disgraceful as far as he was concerned and his inner inu could not _stand _the depression she wallowed in.

The things done for his inner self were simply _humiliating _if the things he did for pack were disgraceful.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Heeeey guys. It's been awhile but you know how it goessss :3 Here is an update for you! Alright - just so you guys understand once more. The DC verse differs from ADLC verse because in ADLC Rin left behind a cold man. Here she has had time to soften his heart, understand? Plus she is pack and as far as he concerned, pack is to be treated well and taken care of. That's all he is doing. Taking care of her. Got it? :3 Lemme know what you guys think and thanks to any that nominated _A Demon Lord's Cry_ at Dokuga! Once more - I am not a rape victim and to those that have suffered please DO NOT share your stories with me. I am not trying to make light of this but I also do NOT want to know. I am aware that each woman handles this differently and so please - do not make light of this either. I aware that some of you may go about and say this unrealistic but it is in fact not. Reactions to trauma are different but a majority have the same elements and signs. Thanks guys!


End file.
